The Darkness Arises
by Servine Thistle
Summary: This takes plays six months after the game Okami and Okamiden. Something threatens Nippon, but what is it? Review please Cover /art/Darkness-Arises-Cover-Art-612159821
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**A middle aged man walked up to the resting places of two out of the three, most vile monsters in all of Nippon. This man was very stupid and he didn't really understand why these two were so bad, but the man was half demon, so what would you expect. The two monsters were calling every demon in the whole world to help with this ceremony. There were seventeen maidens that were required for the ceremony to take place.**_

_**One by once the maidens were stabbed and there blood drained onto the ceremonial blankets. One demon brought something from each element, fire, water, earth, an electric rod, snake venom, it was dark as well (shadow element) and there was a strong wind blowing as well (wind element), he also brought a lantern (light element). The demons danced around the elemental offerings, until they begun to glow with a blackened light. The offerings flew up into the air and the summoning was complete. The huge, vile creature stood in hatred for the demons, but he knew he had to get back his watcher and best friend back. The creature let out a loud terrible roar and then spat out blistering hot flames at the dead bodies of the maidens. Little blue balls swirled in one area of the sky, but there was only seventeen though.**_

"_**Why is there only seventeen?" asked the beast.**_

"_**Sorry my lord, but the eighteen got away." said a demon.**_

_**The beast let out an angry and frustrated roar.**_

"_**Then find her! What are you all? A bunch of gormless idiots?"**_

"_**Yes master." said the demons.**_

_**The demons found the eighteenth maiden in twenty minutes. She was hiding in a small cave, that was still near the Moon Cave. One of the Red Imps stabbed the young maiden in the side and as her crimson blood leaked out of her gorgeous body, the scenery around the Moon Cave became cursed and poisoned. The beast spat fire for the last time on the single maiden and her spirit went like the others and they all finally begun to glow a misty blueish colour and another creature was summoned.**_

"_**Finally." said the second beast.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Many months later …. _

The air was heavy upon the Kamiki Village and the place was quieter than a mouse. Normally the village is full of happiness and innocence, but the village has an evil cloud over it. The sky was very dark and it swirled with black poisoned clouds. This village, this world needed the help of the Gods again. Yes again, for the third time. First with Shiranui (really me), then the eight headed douche bag arose again, so I had to kill him, again. Now some other random evil threatens Nippon and I'm the one that has to save it, again.

The wood sprite, Sakuya sat on a sacred prayer mat, that could only be used by special people in great emergencies.

"O great and powerful Amaterasu, will you shine your divine light like a beacon of hope for the people on this world and banish the evil that lurks. I summon thee, Okami Amaterasu onto this world from the Celestial Plains, come forth with your God almighty beauty and power." she chanted into the sky.

There was a bright white light that shone in front of Sakuya and I appeared from the holy light.

_'What's up Sakuya?'_

"I believe that an evil threatens Nippon."

_'How do you know this?'_

"Remember Oki?"

_'Yes.'_

"I saw him a few weeks back."

_'And?'_

"Well you know that seeing one of the Onia tribe down here means that there's great evil stirring somewhere in Nippon."

_'Great.'_

"And looked who I found."

_'Who?'_

She pulled out a little green bug type thing, which is known as a Poncle.

"Hey ya Ammy!" he said.

_'Issun! Good to see you again.'_

"And you too, so how 'ave ya bin."

_'All good, the Celestial Plains have been cleaned up from what happened with Orochi attacking the plain.'_

"So ya got your home back?" he said.

_'Yes.'_

"You've changed Ammy." he said.

_'This is what I look like at full pelt.'_

"You look like Shiranui."

_'I know, Issun, did Sakuya tell you that she saw Oki around Kamiki?'_

"What? Oki? 'Round here?" he sounded distressed.

"It's true Issun. A couple of villages have see a dark blue wolf patrolling the village borders. One said that he was watching or waiting for something." she said.

"Right, I hope that I don't see him." he said.

_'That's not nice, Oki is a good wolf-human thing.'_

"He may be a good person, but he nearly got himself killed by Orochi and set us one hundred years into the past before, Nagi and Shiranui defeated him."

_'You know that me and Shiranui are the same wolf?'_

"Yes I know." he said.

"I must warn you Amaterasu, you don't have all of your powers." she explained.

_'Then how come I look like Shiranui?'_

"Because people still believe in you, so this is your Holy Form or something like that." she said.

_'So what powers have I lost?'_

"From your thirteen-"

_'Fifteen! There's fifteen brush strokes.'_

"Fine. From your fifteen brush strokes you have lost are; Power Slash, Cherry Bomb, Water Lilly, Vine, Crescent, Inferno, Veil Of Mist and Thunderstorm. You still have; Sunrise, Rejuvenation, Bloom, Waterspout, Galestorm, Catwalk and Blizzard." she finished her explanation.

_'So I have to conciliate all of those Gods again?'_

"Yes Amaterasu, yes you do." she said with a smile.

_'Damn it!'_

With out another word, Sakuya left me and Issun to find this evil that was apparently a threat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wondered back into the cave of Nagi, where I found Tachigami the first time I was here. The was huge and there was a massive hole in the cave roof, letting in light and the lovely summer breeze. That blew my fur and made it glisten, but the cave was filled with the constant and annoying sound of water dripping from the cave teeth. When I arrived it wasn't night, so no conciliation would appear. Issun begun to bounce on my head, like he always does.

_'If only I had Crescent.'_

"What's eating you, furball?"

'If I knew Crescent we wouldn't have to wait for night to come.'

"I'm sure that we could do something while we wait."

_'Suppose.'_

We left the cave of Nagi and to pass the time I thought of taking a trip to the Kamiki Village.

The village still had the poison clouds blocking the sunshine, which was stopping the village's natural beauty to bloom. The village was lifeless, no one was outside. Not even the little boy, Mushi and his dog Hayabusa. Which is one of the eight Canine Warriors, Chu. There was a faint sound in the air, I looked around and I saw him on top of Mr. Orange's house.

"It's you!"

The sound that I heard was a flute, it was Waka. One of people, like me, that's from the Celestial Plain. After the great evil, Yami was defeated, we returned back to the Celestial Plain with all of the brush stroke Gods.

Waka was always light on his feet. He jumped into the air and majestically flew down of off the roof by the aid of his long, blond hair. But what was Waka doing here.

"What do you want you half-bit profit." Issun was fuming with angry, Waka was the last person that he wanted to see.

"How have you been, Amaterasu?" he asked.

Issun began to become more angry, "Are you ignoring me? Pretty boy."

"No I'm not my little bouncing friend. I wanted to speak with Amaterasu if you don't mind."

"MIND!" said Issun, who was as angry as he could ever be.

_'Issun calm down.'_

"CALM DOWN." I think I saw him puff out some smoke like a train, "How could I calm down? When that arse hole ravels me back up again."

_'Just try.'_

"Fine."

"Good," Waka began, "Now Amaterasu, I'm sure you're aware of the darkness that surround this one beautiful village."

_'Yes I can see that, you prat.'_

"Wow! Now that was uncalled for, but you do have a point. I mean just look at the sky and you would know something is up." Waka paused, "How about a little prophecy?"

I forgot to mention that Waka can see into the future, so he's a very good person to keep your friendship with.

"_**Wait for the moon and gain something old, then make the sun shine and the village will be back.**_" he said as he flew away on his hair.

_'Right.'_

Now I just had to wait until night time, I think a nap should do the trick.

When I woke up, there was no change in the sky. So I dashed back into the cave of Nagi, but there was still no stars in the sky. Suddenly, the light bulb went on in my head, Divine Wind. I held my tail up to the sky and drew a loop and summoned a strong gust of wind, that blew away the poisonous clouds and revealed the stars. They begun to make a pattern that looked like a rat, but some of the stars were missing, so I pulled my ink tail to the sky once again and poked in the missing stars. The pattern came to life and the rat God, Tachigami appeared.

"I believe you have lost your Power Slash, O great mother to us all, Amaterasu." the rat said.

_'Yes I have Tachigami, could you restore this power back to me because is has been so helpful in the past.'_

"_**Of course it has 'cuz it came from my power and I'm awesome."**_

_'No I'm way more awesome than you.'_

"_**Yer I guess your right."**_

_'Now restore my power please.'_

"_**Yes mam."**_

The rat begun to glow with an intense light as my power began to return to me. After a couple of minutes I felt the presents of the Power Slash.

"_**Your power has been restored back to you, Amaterasu."**_

The white rat with red swirly patterns on it vanished in stardust and I ran back to the village to restore it back to its former glory.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I bolted back to the village, that was in desperate need of the darkness being lifted off of it. I drew a circle in the darkened sky, that summoned the sun to come back and the sun chased the darkness away. The sunshine made the village come back into the light of life that was ahead. Now my work was done here in the Kamiki village. The beauty of the village had been restored back to the village, so I ran on to the Shinshu Field where there maybe more evil dwelling, but before I left there was another conciliation. I rejuvenated the missing stars and the pattern came to life. This time it was a little monkey with pipes, known as Hasugami. One of the Hanagami trio of the brush stroke group called greenspout.

"O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I have got the message that you have lost the power of Water Lilly."

_'Oh yes and I would like that power back if you don't mind.'_

"Why would I mind?"

_'I thought you didn't like me, or is that the one with the symbols?'_

"More than likely. Now I will grant you your power back."

The monkey begun to glow, just like the rat did and I felt Water Lilly's power surge through me. The monkey went back to being a pattern in the sky and now I could continue onto Shinshu Field

Strangely, Shinshu Field wasn't affected by the same darkness that was affecting Kamiki, but in fact there was no sign of any evil present in the humongous area. The field was quiet and still, but I sensed a bizarre creature.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a humongous roar coming from the Agenta Forest. It was weird I've heard that roar before.

"What was that, Ammy?" I felt Issun shaking on my head.

_'A big foe.'_

"Oh … Where to now then Ammy?"

_'To where we found Cherry Bomb.'_

"But we found that brush stroke in Shinshu Field, which is where we are now."

_'No, I didn't know you were the new Sherlock!'_

"Sorry! Miss bossy!" Issun replied, "Where are all the stars gone?"

He was right, how are we supposed to make a conciliation without any stars? And we can't do what I did last time, I don't think Galestorm will cut it. I walked over to the Guardian Sappling, that was already in bloom, but the river that surrounded it had dried up.

There was a woman blindly looking and puzzling where all of the water had disappeared.

"Hey babe! What 'appened?" said Issun.

"There was a giant heat wave a few days ago and now the river had dried up." said the woman, "Hi Snowy." she stroked my head.

_'Hi Kushi.'_ I barked the syllables.

"If it's not a bother could you help me out?" she said.

"Sure sweetheart, what do ya doin'?" said Issun.

I begun to sniff on the ground were the river had dried up. I smelt an area of purity from the ground, so I started to dig at the area.

I dug down quite deep, before hitting a massive guiser of spring water. The water filled up the river very quickly. Now the Kamiki village could be supplied with fresh water. I swam back onto the back and Kushi began to stroke me.

"Thank you, Snowy. Now I can take my bath." she said.

I walked off after the word 'bath.'

Coming out from the discoloured sky, little bright lights appeared, they looked like little white snowdrops in the dark obits.

"Ammy, look the stars are back!"

_'No, I didn't see that.' _

"Whatever."

The patterned stars begun to shine like diamonds and I poked in the missing stars to force the God of explosions, Bakugami or Bacon as I call him to appear.

"O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. You have returned onto this plain in your most noblest form. What seems to be the problem? O, great and beautiful wolf."

_'Well Bacon er … Bakugami, I have lost your Cherry Bomb brush stroke.'_

"Oh … Well I shall give you back that power."

I felt the presents of the old ability, Cherry Bomb run through me.

"Hang on, did you just call me Bacon?"

_'No.'_

"Right."

_'Goodbye, Bacon.'_

I thought I heard him say some kind of come back, but the summoning stopped and he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were strange ominous clouds coming from Agata Forest and there was an evil presents coming from the forest, with using Water Lilly on the river leading to the forest. I went through the hole that I blow up using Cherry Bomb the last time I was here.

I was not corrected, the forest wasn't ran over by the curse zone like last time. It was still peaceful. I know that there was some evil lurking somewhere in the forest, so I strolled back into the Tsuta Ruins and hoped that maybe I was wrong.

Inside there was no poisonous water, like there was before. Even the little hills to get into were I learned Vine was still there. I jumped across the little pieces of land and went into the hole in the tree trunk.

I found a flying pink flower and lots of little springs. Everything was how I left them, but why do I sense evil in the ruins.

_'What's going on?'_ I barked to the night sky.

Suddenly, another conciliation appeared. I drew in the missing stars and Hanagami, the God of Vines appeared.

"O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. There is a strange evil in these ruins."  
_'I knew it!'_

"_**Don't get excited. You will need the brush stroke, Vine. To kill it."**_

_'Ok.'_

He smashed his symbols together and I felt the ability, Vine come back to me.

The conciliation stopped and Issun began to speak, who had been very quiet and I had forgotten he was on my head.

"What evil do you think is here?"

_'Don't know, but I have my guesses.'_

"And they are?"

_'Big spider.'_

"Not her again. I think I have developed arachnophobia."

_'I understand, she is one big momma, but try to keep yourself together.'_

"By correcting you?"

_'Sure, why not?'_

"It's one big mother, not momma. Your not American."

_'Whatever, but one big mother doesn't fit.'_

"Your right it don't."

I walked out of were we were and I jumped back to the entrance, using the little hills. There was another pink flower that I drew a line from the flower and drew down, until it reached me. Then I let go and the plant dragged me up to it. This was the brush stroke, Vine. I did this multiple times until I got to the top of the tree trunk. There was already a hole at the top, so I fell down it.

I fell right onto a battlefield. I looked around and then the ground began to shake. That was when I saw her. She was huge, had eight legs, big backside, ugly and freaked Issun out. He was trembling on top of my head. She crawled along the walls in a lizard fashion. Suddenly, she leaped away from the wall and onto were I was, the ground vibrated, like an Earthquake. She stared at me, but her face had triple the amount of eyes I had.

"If it isn't the little God from last time." her voice was deep and masculine.

"I thought Ammy killed you?" Issun shouted at the top of his tiny lungs.

"I was brought back just like my polar opposite."

"Polar Opposite?" Issun was puzzling over what she meant.

"Bug, fire. It's a saying. You'll get it later, when your dead." she said thrusting one of her legs to hit me, but I was to quick and moved out of the way.

"Lets begin, shall we?"

I barked at her and the fight began.

(Insert Spider Queen Battle music)

Her sheer size was a massive advantage, but I can dodge her attacks very easily. She spat webs to try and get me to stay still, but that didn't work. There was flying pink flower's scattered around where we were fighting. I drew a line from one of the flower's to one of the hook's on her backside. I did this twice over, until the vines from the flower's ripped open her arse, revealing eight eye balls. I swapped my Divine Instrument, Solar Flare to the one Rosary Instruments, Tundra Beads. Which can be a ice source for the brush stroke Blizzard, like Solar Flare is a fire source for Inferno. I grabbed the beads and used them like a whip and hit the eyes as hard and as fast as I could, before the vines lost their grip and her arse went back to looking like a bud. Her backside recitated back into a bud shape, but I moved out of the was before it did. I managed to destroy four of the eight eye balls.

I used the Vine brush stroke another three more times, so her backside would reveal the rest of those eyes. I hit the four of them at the same time and after about fifty hits the spider was defeated and the ugly spider's behind transformed into a big beautiful, pink flower, but the celebration was short lived. The ground trembled again and another foe emerged from the darkness. The all of the pink flowers lit with a hot fire and there was a light breeze that blew the fire into the middle, where the big flower was. The beautiful flower lit a light in a fiery blaze of horror because what came out of the fire was the real horror …


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What arose from the misty blaze was a foe that I have fort before, just like the Spider Queen. He was bigger than the Spider Queen, I think. (Everything that's bigger than me looks the same size, when your four-legged.) Its body was enclosed in a thick amour and engulfed in a scorching blaze. He was on four legs, but the also held two giant longsword in his arms.

(Insert Crimson Helm, Begone!) 

This is the Crimson Helm, the Spider Queen's 'polar opposite' and he meant business.

I know that the Spider Queen didn't touch me, but I was exhausted from using Vine without a break in between each stroke. The Crimson Helm knew that I was tired and weakened. He tried to spit a blazing fire at me, but I did a small ink loop and summoned a Galestorm to counter act his fire.

Suddenly, all of my powers disappeared. I had strained my abilities and now I just looked like a normal white wolf. It wouldn't take too long from my powers to return, but it's the delay that of a few minuets might get me killed. I'm in trouble. I'm fatigued and I have no powers. I will have to dodge every attack that he's going to throw at me.

He started the attempts to kill me, with slash from his fiery sword. I tried to attack his armour, but it was hot and it singed my fur. I still continued to hit this steel covered monster.

After about sixty hits the armour fell from the monster, revealing a blazing skeleton. There was no way that I was going to get rid of the fire surrounding the beast. I think that I'm doomed.

Out from the darkest pits of the cave, I heard a faint howl and then lots of ice shards hit the Crimson Helm and the freezing ice melted into water. The boiling fire was put out and a black shadow attacked. It hit the skeleton at a tremendous speed and it did a lot damage to the Crimson Helm. When I saw the black figure I was shocked. It was Oki. I could not believe what I was seeing.

The armour returned back to the Crimson Helm's body and hit lit ablaze once again.

In quick light that was the same colour as fire, my power returned to me. I whipped the giant beast and Oki hit the monster at full pelt. The amour fell to the ground with a clanging sound, revealing the skeleton for the last time. I summoned a Galestorm to blow away his fire and then I slashed him with Power Slash, also with whips in between. The beast fell to the floor, with its skeleton slowly burning away to itself. But what Oki had on him back alarmed me the most, not the monster the little white and red patterned puppy.

_'Chibiterasu!'_

_**'Mum.'**_

"Hey ya Chibi, how 'ave ya bin?"

_'Great! And it's awesome to see you and mum in action.'_

Oki transformed back into his human form and stroked me and Chibiterasu.

"I thought this little puppy was yours, Amaterasu." said Oki

"Hang on! But who did you … ?" said Issun.

_'None of your business.' _I barked viciously.

"Ok Ammy no need to get upset. I was only wonderin'"

Suddenly, the reunion was cut short because the cave was beginning to shake. I grabbed Chibiterasu round the scruff of his neck and ran. With Issun on my head and Oki by my side. We made it out of the ruins, but when I turned around there was a giant eight-headed shadow arose from the battlefield. I hid Chibiterasu in a bush, so he wouldn't be seen. One of the heads roared into the sky and the clouds began to darken.

_'Thunderstorm .' _ I thought.

I crept back into the bush where Chibiterasu hid. He was so cute and asleep. Softly shaking him with my paw he awoke.

_**'What?'**_

_'Come out here and use Thunderstorm, please.'_

_**'Can't you do it?'**_

'_When I came back onto this plain I lost some of my brush strokes.'_

_**'Ok.'**_

Chibiterasu same and walked along the side of me, so the shadow couldn't see him. There was a flash of lightning and Chibiterasu drew a line from the lightning to the blackened shadow. It got electrocuted and disappeared, like a misty fog. The clouds went from the sky and the forest's beauty was returned.

"Nice one, Chibi. But what was that?"

_**'Looks like evil will never rest, until we're all dead.'**_

_'What? I can not believe I am hearing this from a puppy.'_

"But he my be right Amaterasu." said Oki looking up to the once darker sky.

"I will say again, what was that?" said Issun bouncing on my head.

"The dreaded serpent." said a voice.

Waka flew down on his hair and gracefully hit the ground without a sound.

_**'The dreaded serpent?'**_

"Orochi has returned my little friend."

Waka gazed off into the forest breeze, as if the wind was telling him something.

"I think I will shed a light on this whole father problem." he said mysteriously.

"The father is Oki."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes, Oki was Chibiterasu's father. It happened so fast and it was the last thing I did for him, before I defeated Yami. But that shadowy figure looked like Orochi, so that eight-headed serpent had returned for the third time.

_'I'm getting sick of this douche bag threatening Nippon all the time. Can't we just have a break from him?'_

"Its not just Orochi that has returned. Somehow the giant female false god is back." said Oki looking into the once blackened sky.

"Ninetails?" said Issun.

_**'Ninetails is female? But she refers herself to a Lord.'**_

"That's so Orochi and Yami get confused, but all of the spirits that she has consumed to have nine tails were a beautiful maidens and she can only engulf maidens." said Waka.

_**'Cool.'**_

_'Yes, cool.'_

"Now make like a tree and leave, you half-bit profit." Issun was fuming again.

"Fine I will leave, but I will leave you with a little prophecy. _**Little ones can be very handy.**_ Goodbye Amaterasu." Waka flew away on his hair like a butterfly.

"Did anyone understand what he said?" said Oki.

_'No, we will have to figure it out. Like we all ways have to.'_

"'Little ones.' You don't think he was talking about Chibi do you, Ammy?" said Oki stroking my fur.

_'Maybe, you might be onto something Oki.'_

_**'So he's saying that I'm useful.'**_

_'Well, I'm not too sure about that one.'_

_**'Mother!'**_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a dog coming from the Deep Obits. I dashed over there and the Chibi followed, but Oki ran back off into the mountains. He maybe returning to his village to warn the other members of the Onia tribe about the threat that is going to arise. It was Ume, Kokari's pinky coloured dog.

"HELP! MY DOG HS FALLEN INTO THE DEEP OBITS AND I CAN'T SWIM!" shouted Kokari.

I jumped into the obits and swam towards the drowning dog, when I pulled the dog out of the water there was a chain attached to Ume's ankle. On the other end of the chain was a heavy weight.

"What the hell!?" said Issun.

"A monster did this to Ume, but it ran off into the mountains and I haven't seen it since."

"Kokari, how long had Ume been into water?" Issun was concerned.

"An hour." he said with the hit of sadness in his voice.

"Don't cry your a man now, Ume's safe ok."

"Let's go Ume." said Kokari.

The old and tired Ume lopped behind Kokari.

_'I'm to old for his game.'_ Ume said.

Suddenly, the patterned stars appeared in the sky above the obits. I drew in the missing stars and the pattern came to life, as the rabbit Yumigami.

"O great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I understand that I need to reteach you the brush skill of Crescent. I shall give you back this power, but only if you keep your watchful and almighty eye on Oki."

_'Why?'_

"You remember what happened last time with the two demon owls. Your past self nearly died."

_'True.'_

"Keep watch."

_'You just don't trust Oki.'_

"Well of course I don't, he's the reason why Chibiterasu is here."

_'You blame him for my little Chibi. I have everything to do with it you know.'_

"Yer, I know. Just take the Crescent ability before I beat you with my hammer."

I felt the power of the moon go through me and I had the power to turn day into night with a backwards C.

I now understood what evil faced me. The fact that Oki came all the way down from the mountains proves that Nippon is once again in danger. A Oina tribal member, would only come down from the Kamui if evil was threatening another region. They don't appear when Orochi arose because the tribe members were dealing with the twin demons, Nechku and Lechku. The Oina tribe members can sense when something bad is going to happen, long before it does. They say 'it's a gut feeling.' Most of them say this, even their leader, Samickle.(google his name) So Oki knew that the Spider Queen and the Crimson Helm were lurking in the ruins and he came to help. He knew that I didn't need his help fighting the Spider Queen, but I find it strange that he came into help at the moment I lost my power, with little Chibi and I still don't know why he had Chibi with him. My little puppy should have came back to the Celestial Plain after his little adventure, but no he didn't. I suppose after he banish the evil that was on the mortal plain, he most likely fell in love with its natural beauty.

Poor little Chibi had only just realised that Oki left and he began to get a bit worried.

_**'Has father gone back up to the mountains.'**_

_'Yes.'_

_**'Well that reunion was short lived.'**_

_'He'll come back, he always does.'_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I know what I had to do now and I'm aware of the evil that was arising. Orochi and Ninetails. They have never teamed up before, but why. Maybe to bring back their master, Yami. After what I went through last time fighting him, I don't think I would survive battling against him a second time. I may be a Goddess and all, but Yami's power surpasses even my power. No God could face him without a giant struggle, also the fact that he takes away your power is another issue.

"What's the plan then boss?" asked Issun bouncing.

_'Kill Orochi, then Ninetails and stop Yami from coming back.'_

"So its to the Moon Cave then? Are you sure that little Chibi can handle this?"

_**'What?! Who do you think I am Issun. I'm the son of Amaterasu, the great God of every being here. I think I can handle a eight-headed serpent.'**_

_'You take out four and I take out four?'_

_**'Deal mum.'**_

As we ran down to the Moon Cave from Shinshu field a thought came to my mind. Ever since Waka brought the Ark of Yamato to the Celestial Plain, there has always been evil dwelling in Nippon. Even after I disposed of Yami and returned. There will still always be evil as long as there is a good force to counteract that evil.

Suddenly, a bizarre mist appeared and it broke my concentration.

The sky quickly little up with patterned stars, but one was missing. I drew in the missing star and the picture came to live. Revealing the God of mist, the sheep, Kasugami. This massive sheep is always drunk of sake, all the time. I don't this this sheep will ever stop drinking.

_**'Oh great mother to all, Amaterasu. Why *hiccup* have you come and**_ *hiccup* _**summoned me.'**_

_'Well you great massive sheep, I have lost the Veil Of Mist power. May you return my power back to me.'_

_**'**_*hiccup* _**Sure.'**_

The kind sheep, who may have been sober for the first in his life, gave me back my power of slowing down time.

The entrance to the Moon Cave was dark and dreary. Poor little Chibi was scared on the inside, but he was ready for whatever faced him. The stairs leading to Orochi's lair had been fixed, so we didn't need to mingle with Orochi's Imps to get to his lair.

The battle field was quiet and lacked any evil presents inside of his lair, but the floor began to shack and crack.

Bursting through the gaps were the eight-heads of Orochi. The throw out a tremendous roar into the night sky. This is going to be a little bit tricky. Without Susano there's going to be nobody to chop off the heads and deliver the final blow to the dragon. I guess we will have to try our hardest, I'm sure a Power Slash should do the trick.

"Why have returned to my lair of solitude, Amaterasu?" said the fire head proudly.

_'Because you deserve to stay in the fiery hell of were once you came and so you shall stay.'_

"Cocky and annoyed. Oh and you have a little one.'" said the poison head.

The electric head had a confused look on his face, but he's always confused.

_**'Are we here to fight or chitchat?'**_

(Insert Battle of Orochi 2)

All of the heads growled and roared in anger.

The bell on Orochi body wasn't lit in a scorching flame, we only needed to knock three heads unconscious to reach up to the bell and Power Slash it. Well that's what we need to do, Orochi may see what we're trying to do and stop us. I started of with the flame head, while Chibi tried to take down the electric head.

The flame head began by spitting out fire from the mouth. I used Galestorm to blow away the fire. This annoyed the head and it let out a loud roar. Quickly, I used Rejuvenation to make the eight purification sake return back into the sacred pool. I made the water come up like a vine using Waterspout, to force the head to drink the sake. I did this again and the fire head was down. Chibiterasu had knocked the electric head out and together we made the light head fall unconscious as well and the rest of them.

Suddenly, whist all of the heads were asleep, the patterned stars appeared again. Quickly, I drew in the missing stars and the stars showed the figure of the God of flames, Moegami.

_**'Oh great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I see that my fiery blaze did not stay with you.'**_

_'Yes, now can I cave you cool flames back?'_

_**'Hay! My flames are not cool. They are as hot as how the sun burns away at everything.'**_

As conciliation had ended, I realised that I left poor Chibi to Power Slash away at the bell on Orochi's body. I pitched in to help using my Power Slash and the bell lit a blaze. Orochi woke and the fight continued.

Now this is the part that I like, beating Orochi to death. We made quick work of the fire and the electric heads, so they were out of the way. I also Power Slashed the light head until he fell, whist Chibi did the same to the dark head.

Eventually, all Orochi's heads fell to the ground, but I don't how we were going to deliver the final blow to Orochi.

"I shall once again cut you to hell, vile serpent." said a voice.

"It can't be." said Issun.

But it was … Susano. Orochi raised his head to see the brave warrior.

"You shall be terminated, foul beast."

Susano held his sword up to the sky and I howled, quickly using Crescent to summon the moon. Susano's sword shone with golden light. He launched with all his might, at the electric head with his golden sword.

"Better give him some help you to." said Issun.

With the combined power of Susano, Chibi and me. We beheaded each and every one of Orochi's heads.

"Well done pops."

"Ha ha ha ha … Wait fido you got a kid. Wow, I'm calling you fido junior. Well I better be getting back to Kushi and my son."

"Wow, you had a kid too?" said Issun.

"Adopted."

"How did you know Orochi was back?"

"Kushi saw the shadow at Agata Forest. She thought that my worst nightmare made returned. I need to get going so … bye fido."

I don't think I will ever see Susano again.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I looked back at the cut up remains of Orochi I could not help but wonder where he came from. I mean I defeated the serpent three times and this makes it the fourth defeat, but why is he back and who brought him back. It couldn't have been Yami, or could it. Even the thought of Yami returning sent a shiver down my spine and made my some of my fur stand on end. The battle that I had with him was just difficult, with him stealing ALL of my brush strokes.

I sighed and looked up towards the starry sky. Wait starry. What in the name of me is wrong with these guys. Deciding to consulate when I'm thinking. Why can't they all just appear in one place and give me back my power, but no they are all too stubborn to do that. Fine whatever, I think I'm just home sick and annoyed that Chibiterasu is still down here. I drew in the missing stars and the sky lit ablaze, like a firework, but less spectacular.

It was the chicken-pheonix, Moegami, God of flames and the brush technique Inferno.

_**'O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I love you.'**_

_'WHAT!? Please tell me your kidding?'_

_**'Yes.'**_

_'Thank me.' _I said under my breath.

_**'Ok thank you.'**_

I sighed and died a little inside, no one is that stupid.

_**'Anyway I have come to relight you inner fire that dwells within you.'**_

_'Go for it.'_

He blew a small fire towards me, the fire spun around me and my Inferno had been restored, but I think the fire singed the fur on my tail.

One Thunderstorm remains hidden in the vase country of Nippon. After that I'm back at my full power once again, but I a still thinking that Yami's return is going to happen. I can feel in, with all of my divine power and every fibre of my being.

Suddenly, a dark essence flowed from Orochi's remains. The essence swirled across the sky and crashed to the ground with a giant clunk. The darkness faded way from the figure, it was Ninetails.

"Hey it's that fox-headed wench from Oni Island. What do ya want?" Issun said bouncing like mad.

"Oh, nothing really." she spoke in a woman sounding voice, but she didn't sound like that at Oni Island, "I just came to speak to Orochi."

_'Look around Ninetails he dead.'_

She looked around and saw the heads lying on the ground. "Great." she sighed.

Her body shone in a blue light, most likely a warp light or something. I grabbed onto one Ninetails's tails so I could come with her. But before that, a divine light surrounded Chibiterasu. I was sending him back to the Celestial Plain. If Yami is back then I don't want Chibiterasu getting killed whilst I'm trying to kill him.

He was gone and he was safe. As for me, my fate was with Ninetails.

I lost my grip on her tails when we were warping. Her fur slipped out of my jaw. On the edge on the roof where I found her before. I could hear the found of fighting coming from the roof, I bet it's Oki. I dashed onto the top of the roof, but what I thought was not was I was expecting. Ninetails verses the God of lightning and the Thunderstorm brush technique, Gekigami. The white tiger shot a lightning bolt at the giant fox and she howled in pain of being electrocuted.

_**'O great one you have arrived.'**_

_'I thought you were all lazy Gods?'_

_**'Not me. I needed some action, so I came to Oni Island in search**_ _**of my desire and what do I find. The Demon Fox, Ninetails. The time to fight has come, oh snow furred one.' **_

"I see you have called for back-up. You can't defeat me and my three brush techniques." She roared.

_'Well I have fourteen.'_

"Damn." she said under her breath.

_**'Not fourteen, fifteen. I bestow up on you the power of Thunderstorm.' **_

(Insert Battle of Ninetails)

He let out a mighty roar into the sky and filled it with giant black storm clouds. Lightning hit me and as it did I felt the final brush technique return to my body. Gekigami let one more lightning bolt lose from his bow to hit the fox, before he grabbed her by the tail and split her tails into the inner spirits that they are.

_**'Now great one!'**_

I used the Divine Instrument, Solar Flare to kill each one of Ninetails's eight souls. The last one is her's and she gets to keep it, until I send her back to wherever she came from. Gekigami helped by biting and starching a couple of them. We had kill all of her stolen souls, now only her soul was left and her true form was revealed. First of, it was ugly. Second of all, she only had one eye that she could see out of and her fur had changed colour. From white to an orangey brown, also she had lost her red divine markings.

I used Thunderstorm from on of the clouds on to her, to give her a good jolt. Then I hit her with my Solar Flare, but she pulled out the sword from her back and slashed me with it. I Counter Dodged to get out the way and continued the attack. Gekigami fired lightning bolts at her. She was down and dead.

But before she left this world she muttered something, "Yami's return is coming _*cough*_ when the sun sets in three day he will be back." she said.

Then she was gone.

_'I couldn't stop him from returning Tigger,'_

_**'Excuse me!? Did you call me Tigger?'**_

"No she didn't."

There was a giant disturbance, almost like a great force had returned.

_'Do you feel that?'_

_**'Yes. Amaterasu you know that we can not help you with this fight. You must face him alone. Only your power can stop him.'**_

"Does that mean that I can't give advise to her. Basically I just want to watch, form her head."

_**'I don't see why not. Now go great one destroy this evil, forever.'**_

Now I saw surrounded in a divine light and was teleported to where Yami dwelled.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He was in Kamiki Village. The final showdown with Yami was to take place in a tiny hamlet. He had destroyed half of the village. All of the villagers had got away, except one. Susano. He was battling it out with Yami. Susano held his golden sword and slashed it at the beast. I tried to help by using Power Slash, which I should not have done. Yami now knew there was a God in the area and a powerful one at that. He stopped rolling around and the Yami split open, revealing a glass ball with a fish inside. It scanned the area with an orange light.

I had been detected.

I could fell my power draining. My white mane and beautiful crimson red divine markings were beginning to fade. I felt ill. Very ill. My mane vanished, then my markings. I looked the same, when Sakuya first brought me back to deal with the evil. But this wasn't Yami's doing. It was the people's doing. All that praise that I had that powered me was disappearing. They were scared and thought that the Gods were not going to help. I was beginning to feel weak and Yami could sense this. All of the villagers, that I thought had ran away were hiding under one roof.

Yami began to charge up what robed me of my powers last time.

_'Issun get the people of Kamiki Village to believe in me. And get Susan inside!'_

"Susan!?" Issun laughed.

_'What? That's what we called him whilst we were travelling together.'_

"Yes I remember." he snickered.

Issun bounced off of my nose and hopped his way over to Susano. He spoke to Susano and they made their way inside. I could hear what Issun was saying inside.

"Why have you given up on the Gods?" he began.

"Their not coming to bless us with some divine miracle, Issun." said Mr. Orange.

"They might if you ask them." said Kushi.

"We've tried all of the brush Gods," Mr. Orange signed.

"What about Amaterasu?" said Susano.

"You mean Shiranui?" said Mrs. Orange.

"They are the same wolf!" said Issun firing up, "Let's just pray to her."

"What are we asking for?" asked Kushi.

"Um … for her to come to your aid and to win this fight that she's about to begin."

"SHE'S OUTSIDE!" they all said as they dashed out to she the dazzling white wolf.

They all kept their distance from me and Yami. The villagers couldn't believe their eyes. Yami's dark energy was charged and he zapped me wit it. I had been hit. All of my brush techniques span into the air and went into Yami. I was powerless and I looked like a normal white wolf.

The fight had begun.

(Insert Yami Battle music)

I hit him with tooth and claw, until he gave me back my power of Rejuvenation. I rejuvenated the buildings that Yami had destroyed. Yami realised some missiles into the air. I dodged them and hit him with the Solar Flare. Some razors appeared, he came towards me with them, I dodged them as well. Then hitting him another six times, before he let go of my Power Slash. I slashed him, which did a bit of damage. He tried attacking me with two razor blades. I dodged out of the way and attacked him again. Then he realised my Greenspout and I drew a circle around him revealing the ball with the fish inside. I attack the fish, but Yami closed back up, so I had to move. He didn't look happy. Even though he has a smile plastered onto his face. I attacked him for the last time, before he lit up in a black aura and changed his appearance.

He was now a green ball that could split into different layers. He lit himself a blaze and tried to tackle into me. I dodged out of the way and attacked him once more. He released my power of Cherry Bomb. I drew a Cherry Bomb and Yami exploded. The fish appeared again, but this time on stairs that were the remains of Yami. I climbed up them and hit the fish, several times. Yami put himself back together and retaliated with a fiery dish. I tried to dodge it, but it skimmed my tail and the beautiful white tips had been singed. He realised the Waterspout technique and then lit a blaze once again. I used the water from the river to put Yami's fire out. Then I blew him up, revealing the fish. I attacked it, blew it up and slashed it. Yami pulled himself back together again and hit me with a flaming dish. I used Waterspout and then Cherry Bomb. The fish was back on the stairs, I climbed up to it and attacked it. He realised the Crescent technique and I drew a backwards C in the sky. A giant ghost of Nagi appeared and sliced Yami into two. With the fish still in-tacked and in the middle of the two halves. I attacked it again and Yami shone in the black aura.

He was a blue and had three spinning slots. Like a Jackpot slot machine that you get in arcades. He span the three slots around and I Power Slashed them. Fire, meteors and bombs. I dodged the fire. Power Slashed the meteors back at Yami and dodged the bombs. They span gain. I Power Slashed them. Three fishes. Yami crashed to the ground and I obtained the Galestorm technique back. Yami spat out fire from the bottom of the middle slot. I used Galestorm to blow the fire away. Yami levitated back into the air and the slots began to spin. I Power Slashed them. Lightning cloud, ice balls and more fire. I used Galestorm fore the cloud and the fire. I had to Power Slash the ice balls back at Yami. He span the slots again and I slashed them again. Three fish. Yami hit the floor again, but this time two of my brush techniques slipped from his grasp. Inferno and Veil of Mist. Yami surrounded himself in the black aura.

He was now a yellow ball with legs and whip like arms. He fired missiles at me, but I slashed them back at him. An orange beam was fired, I dodged it. I attacked the fish that was showing, whilst he was down. Yami began to glow a dark red, like he was angry and two more of my brush techniques slipped away from him. Catwalk and Thunderstorm. He raised his whip arms into the air like a lightning rod. I used the lightning from the clouds the Gekigami had blessed me with. They had appeared in the sky not five minutes ago. Yami was zapped by the lightning and the Blizzard technique had been realised. I had fourteen of my brush techniques back, but I know he will refuse to give back Sunrise. I gave him the last big jolt that I needed to send him on the ground. Yami didn't move. His bright yellow and red patterns had gone off, like a light had just been switched off.

The villagers cheered, they thought that I had won this battle. Issun bounced up onto my nose.

"Well done ya big furball."

_'Don't call me that!'_

"Oh ya I forgot, sorry. Have you got all of your techniques back yet?"

_'No, he still has Sunrise. But he's not gone Issun.'_

"What!?" said Issun.

Suddenly Yami picked me up using his whip like arms. He pushed dark energy into my body and all of my brush techniques were gone again. He threw me away like a piece of rubbish.

"AMMY!" screamed Issun.

Yami's body was surrounded in the black aura again. He transformed into a red ball with a massive hand attacked to it.

"Oh my God." Issun said bouncing to my side.

The ill feeling had returned back to my and I fell on the floor. I felt like I was dying. I was ready to close my eyes and let the darkness of death take me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The darkness of death began to seep in. I felt like I wasn't apart of this world any more. I felt the shadows creep into my being to try and take me into a dark void of no return. I knew for cretin that this was the end. As my vision faded, I knew that Yami would take over and the monsters would return. Kamui might freeze over. Uninhabitable. The human race might die out or become slaves for Yami and his demons. But Yami wanted to be sure I was dead. He aimed and fired six missiles at me. I knew this was the end.

Suddenly, I saw a light on the other end of the battlefield. I didn't know if I was alive or dead. The light lifted me out of the darkness.

I was alive.

Time had felt like it had been slowed, the missiles sounded like they were travelling at a slower rate, as my vision began to return to me and as the beauty of the light faded, a figure became clear.

It was Shiranui. Or in other words, me from one hundred years ago. Shiranui howled into the night sky to get Yami's attention off of me. Suddenly, she leaped into the air like a divine gust of wind. So graceful and beautiful. Her gorgeous white mane cut through the sky like a sword. Her Solar Flare looked like a wave of rainbow coloured fire, that moved as freely as a leave caught in a wind current. She drew multiple Power Slashes in the sky, deflecting every missile that Yami had launched.

"Ammy are you ok?" asked Issun.

I let out a pitiful bark as Shiranui gracefully hit the floor.

"Is she going to be ok Shiranui?"

'She will be fine. If the people of this village believe in her.'

Shiranui turned around to face Yami. All I could do was watch. I didn't have the strength to lift my head. Shiranui drew a lightning bolt in the sky with her tail. A massive thunderbolt shot from the sky and onto Yami. Next she drew an X with an extra line in the middle. This created lots of ice rods that hit Yami from above him. Finally she drew the symbol for infinity, which created a ball of blistering fire underneath Yami. These were the brush strokes that were hidden inside of Thunderstorm, Blizzard and Inferno. These were Thunderbolt, Icestorm and Fireburst. The hidden techniques did quite a bit of damage to Yami. His hand went into the grove on the sphere and now it was as if he was asleep. Recovering.

'_**Great people of Kamiki.' **_Shiranui projected her voice, so she could be heard by the ears of humanity.

_**'We Gods can not function with out your support and your praise.'**_

There was muttering amongst the people of Kamiki.

_**'Amaterasu will perish from this world if you do not pray for her to win this battle and show her some appreciation.' **_

They began to pray for me to win, praising me for all that I have done for them in the past and blessing them with Chibiterasu's help.

Suddenly, my ill feeling disappeared and I was beginning to fell normal again. My mane and crimson patterns returned. I was back at full power. I rose to my feet and howled with my mane waving all over the place. Shiranui stood right up next to me and the villagers stood in amazement.

"They are both SHIRANUI!" screamed Mr. Orange.

_'Shall we tell them.'_

_**'I think so.'**_

_'We're not Shiranui. It's Amaterasu.' _we both said out loud.

"What!? But how can you both be the same wolf?" asked Mr. Orange.

"Well you see old men, the wolf you dubbed Shiranui. The one on the right, is from-"

There was a loud clunking sound that cut Issun off. Yami got back up and levitated into the air. He begun to get angry. His ball of a body began to glow with a black aura, until his entire body was covered by a black cloud. Yami let out a enormous ball of fire, almost like a molten rock from a volcano. With both of the strength of our Galestorm, we blew away the fire. Shiranui used Thunderbolt and I used Icestorm. Both of out techniques hit Yami at the same time. Then Fireburst and Power Slash. Next Cherry Bomb and Thunderstorm. Finally Inferno and Blizzard. For a finally I summoned up triple Cherry Bomb and so did Shiranui. The Cherry Bombs blew Yami out of the sky. Yami trembled, violently. A black void opened behind him. His body was being consumed by the void.

Suddenly, some icicles, another Cherry Bomb and a Power Slash hit Yami. It was Oki and Chibiterasu.

"We need to destroy him now, so he can never return." said Oki.

Unexpectedly, the other brush Gods appeared, except for; Kabegami, Kasugami, Yumigami, Sakigami, Hasugami and Yomigami.

"We have united to help defeat Yami." said Yomigami proudly.

_'I guess your not all that lazy.'_

_**'I guess so.'**_

_**'Look mum it's Bacon and Tigger.'**_

"Bacon, really?" said Bakugami.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" roared Gekigami.

Chibiterasu get scared and hid behind Shiranui, thinking she was the present me.

"Right then, who wants to start off this assault." said Ishaku.

"We will." said Nuregami and Kazegami.

Nuregami lifted the water from the rive using Waterspout and Kazegami used Whirlwind to make the water into a whirlpool, then he used Galestorm to make it crash into Yami. Moegami and Chibiterasu used Inferno, whilst me and Shiranui used Fireburst. Yami's exterior was beginning to crack. Then Hanagami used Vine from the Konohana flower on the side of the cliff next to the waterfall, to Yami. His shell cracked even more. Tachigami continuously used Power Slash on Yami, which weakened the shell where she hit it. Gekigami and Chibiterasu used Thunderstorm, whilst me and Shiranui used Thunderbolt. Itemize used Blizzard, whilst me and Shiranui used Icestorm, but Shiranui also helped out by using Blizzard, also Oki shot icicles at Yami. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Yami was burnt, soaked and frozen, he was also electrocuted and wrapped up like a present. Lastly, Bakugami summoned a triple Cherry Bomb. Me, Shiranui and Chibiterasu did the same. Yami's exterior was so badly damaged, that when the twelve Cherry Bombs detonate; Yami's entire body exploded into a million pieces. He was never going to be a problem ever again.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Insert Reset by Ayaka Hirahara)

Kamiki Village had returned back to the peaceful hamlet it once was. The village was back to it original beauty, after a couple of waves from the Celestial Brush. The villagers were still confused by the fact that me and Shiranui are the same wolf. Maybe because Issun was cut off in mid sentence by Yami being waking up. Anyway, he explained to them how we are the same. It took several different was of explanation, but they all understood in the end. The world is now going to be a much happier place, with no more demons lurking in the shadows, but there was some questions that lingered in my head. So right underneath the Konohana tree was the best place to ask it.

_'Shiranui what made you come here in the first place? And which point in the past are you from?'_

"I was thinking that too, Ammy. Spill the beans Shiran." said Issun.

_**'Shiran?'**_

"I thought it would sound cool."

Shiranui sighed,_** 'From just before I fight the twin demons with you.'**_

"_**What? How does that work?"**_  
_**'Oh me, I help you with this fight. Then I help you with the fight with the twin demons and then I help Nagi kill Orochi.'**_

"Right?" said Issun.

_'You don't need to understand this, Issun.'_

"I guess it's time to go home Ammy, what do you say?" said Ishaku.

Shiranui barked as Ishaku opens up the time gate.

"Farewell my friends." said Ishaku.

_**'Bye future me and little Chibiboo,'**_

_**'Chibiboo? Never call me that!'**_

_**'I won't, because you may not see me ever again.' **_She said as she passed through the gap in time.

"When will you have to return Ammy?" asked Oki.

_'As soon as I can. Why?'_

"Because I still love you. What we did before you ascended into the heaves . . . I don't want it to be a one off."

_'And it won't be. When you die and I mean when you die. Your_ _eternal soul shall ascend and be with me. Don't go and die just so you can be with me.'_

"That's fair enough Amaterasu. But I want us to be together now."

_'You will have to wait, but if you like Chibiterasu can stay down here will you.'_

"I'd like that." he turned to face Chibiterasu, "What do you say to that Chibi?"

Chibiterasu barked at the thought of finally getting some father, son time.

_'Well I guess this is goodbye.'_ I said as I was taken away be the divine light.

I was finally home, with all of the other brush Gods and their children. The Celestial Plains were filled with beautiful, thick, soft grass. Long, sparkly, silver rivers. Tall and rocky mountains. The leaves on the tree's looked like little fluffy clouds. The sun shone brightly, but the air was quite cool. This is were I'm going to spend the rest of my life. Unless something else threatens the world and Sakuya has to summon me back down to deal with it, but for now I'm home. With everything that I could ask for.

Peace.

_**The End**_


End file.
